Goss BrosBross Meet Miss America
by ilovemedia18
Summary: I love Matt an Luke Goss as Bros/Bross I added their sister in this and i feel i must add she was killed by a drunk driver and so out of respect for them i will skip over that part in my story i don't feel it'd be right if i added her death and their pain
1. Meeting you

It was late and I knew she wasn't awake but I needed a place to stay. Painfully I stood up and grabbed the telephone on the street corner. It rang three times,

"Hello?"

"Carolyn?" She sounded groggy,

"Yeah? April, is that you?"

"Yeah, hey can you do me a favor?"

"He hit you again didn't he? Where are you? I'm picking you up." She always came through for me,

"I'm at the corner by the park."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and slid down to the ground. My once white T-shirt was now a mix of dirt and blood. Slowly I shut my eyes as the rain began to pour. About ten minutes later a car pulled up next to me and three people emerged from the car,

"Gosh April." I felt a pair of gentle, yet strong arms lift me up and put me in the back. I opened my eyes ever so to see his face. Carolyn and the other got in the front and he stayed in the back with me. I felt my head being raised up slightly and then I realized he had lifted my head onto his lap as he cleaned the blood off the side of my head.

"April what'd he do this time?"

"Not much. Just a few bruised ribs and a nice cut." I felt my shirt move slightly as Carolyn checked my ribs out.

"April." Like I thought they were black and blue.

"Who did this?" I looked up into his eyes and saw anger and compassion.

"Shawn."

"Her step father." Carolyn clarified.

"AH!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright." As much as my head killed he was too sweet to snap at. In no time we were at Carolyn's house. The same one who helped me in the car helped me out. He carried me into the house and sat me on a bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke (pov)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was so light. She had a cut above her right eyebrow and her ribs were bruised beyond all belief. I carried her into Matt and I's room, and she was asleep before I even put her down.

"Carolyn…"

"April Porter. She's an American. Shawn's her step father who's an abusive, angry man." My eyes fell onto her sleeping form. She actually looked peaceful.


	2. Morning angels with hotcakes

Light poured into the room as I slowly stirred out of bed. I opened my eyes to a room that was not mine. Just then a boy about seventeen or eighteen walked in,

"You're awake. Here," He gave me a pair of clothes, "they're my sisters." I'm Luke by the way."

"April, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oi Luke do you know where- Hi."

"Hi."

"April this is my brother Matt."

"Nice to meet you April. Oh, Carolyn should be up soon. Her and mum are making breakfast. Hope you like hot cakes."

"Oh," I tried to stand, "I won't be here long. I should probably go back. He'll be looking for me," I was very unsteady and was only being held up by Matt and Luke, "Thanks."

"No you're not." Carolyn was standing there with her hands on her hips.

""Carolyn I have to-"

"You don't have to do anything but sit down and get better. Matt, help me bring breakfast up here ok, and Luke, stay here with her. Make sure she doesn't run off." I smiled at her last sentence. The two disappeared leaving just Luke and I. Since I didn't get a good look last night, I was taking in the appearance of the teenager before me. He was of average height and had a good build. He and Matt may be twins but there are some differences. Matt's hair was gelled up while Luke's was slicked back. Now don't get me wrong both were good looking but different too.

"So Carolyn tells me you're an American."

"Mhm. I lived there for ten years then moved here with my mother. It wasn't my favorite move, but it was one of the better ones. I lived in a few different places in the U.S. before coming here to the UK."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I noticed her smile fade a little when she started talking about her move from the U.S.

"My dad… he…he passed away when I was ten. Mom met a man who had lots of money and basically that's why I'm here. Because he was British, and when he and mom got married they moved back here. Shawn and I never got along. He would make fun of the way I dressed and things I'd do." I looked at her a little confused, but she only smiled at me, "you can't really tell now, but I'm pretty much a tomboy. I wear jeans and T-shirts, I listen to pop and rock music, and most of my friends back home were guys. He never understood. Then mom got sick with an infection and three months later she passed away."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Mum and I never really saw eye to eye after dad passed away. She agreed to everything Shawn said. Including putting me into an all girl's school and buying me dresses and such." She got up as best she could and began to act like a real girly girl,

"A lady must always be polite and never speak unless spoken to." She was talking in a high pitched voice like those snobby girls you see in the malls. She went back to her normal voice, "When I first walked into that school the girls there just tore me up and would say, 'what on earth are you wearing!?!?!?!' and let me tell you I got into a fight with everybody. I came home that day with a lot of cuts and bruises. Then of course I got whipped for it."

"Here we go," Carolyn and Matt entered the room carrying a plate of hotcakes. "Well dig in!" We began to eat our breakfast and I couldn't help but think about the conversation we just had. To say this girl was interesting was an understatement. I wanted to know more about her.


	3. Late night talks, the best kind to have

The boys and Carolyn talked me into staying the night again, and truth be know I didn't really want to go home either. I like the Goss family. Carolyn's mum was very sweet and was more than happy to let me stay. Matt and Carolyn were hysterical together. I didn't think a guy could take longer to get ready than a girl. He had to have his hair just right. And then there was Luke. Luke was different from his brother and sister. He seemed like a quiet kind of guy. He was very gentle though. It was two in the morning and I was sitting by the window in the boys' room. They insisted that I have their room and that they would be fine in the living room. Matt gave me one of his shirts to sleep in. I sat there simply staring out the window.

"Can't sleep?" I jumped. It was Luke.

"Geeze you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"What are you doing up?"

"I guess I just… couldn't sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moonlight hit her face just right. She looked really pretty in the moonlight, but something was wrong. Something was up.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk?" I sat down beside her on the bed. She continued to look out the window. She didn't respond. I put my hand on her arm. She winced a little. I moved her sleeve up a little to reveal a dark bruise. She put her hand over mine and I lowered her sleeve again.

"I-I-" A tear fell onto the bed.

"April, it's ok."

"No. It's not. When I go home I'm just going to get into more trouble and this will just happen again. I don't want to go back. My life has been miserable since I've had to live with that man I hate that school! The girls there they just like to laugh at me and make fun of me." I held her as she cried. She was tough girl and this was new for me. I mean I've seen girls cry before, but this… she was different. I really felt bad for her. I really wanted to help her.

"You deserve better than that. You deserve a better life. And those girls at the school, pfff, forget them. You're too good for them. They don't deserve you at that school. Look you're always welcome here. You can stay as long as like. Mum thinks you're adorable. Carolyn's always wanted another sister," She laughed at this, "Matt loves having someone to joke around with, and I like having you here." I ran my hand through her hair and she let out a sigh. "You know people who take care of us don't always live up to our expectations." She wrapped her hand around my free one. "My father left us when we were younger. I never forgave him for that. But I had Matt, Carolyn, and mum took after."

"What did you do?"

"I turned to my best friend Craig. I talked to him about it and it felt good to just vent to someone."

"Luke?" Her head was resting against my chest and I was resting against the side wall by the bed. Her eyes were starting to close and her breathing was beginning to calm down. I could feel my own eyes growing heavier.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you." She fell asleep and I rested my head on top of hers and drifted off to sleep myself.


	4. Different is Good

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to find that something was different. Sure I was in my own bed but…I wasn't alone. April was curled up against me fast asleep. I smiled at the thought of having her here with me. She was so out of it and didn't even flinch when my loud mouth brother came barreling into the room,

"Hey Luke do you-"

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He looked at me and then at April. He started to chuckle.

"Aw, how cute." I threw a pillow at him and he only laughed more, "I think someone is falling in love with the American." I threw another pillow at him but he was right. I was falling for her. And I was falling hard. She was just so…different, and I liked that about her. She began to wake and through sleepy eyes she smiled at me and then laughed when she saw Matt.

"Well it looks like you two are comfy." She laughed at him and I could swear that I saw the lightest shade of pink cross her face.

"Morning sunshine!" Carolyn was always a cheery morning person. She looked at us and a grin appeared on her face as an eyebrow rose at us in question.

"We were talking."

"Mhm."

"Carolyn can I use your shower?"

"Sure. Come with me." I watched as she got up and followed my sister out the room.

"So," I looked at my brother, "You want to explain that?" I stood up and stretched,

"Not really no." And I left the room with Matt right on my heels.

"Oh come on, do like her?" I didn't answer, "You do like her!"

"Oh shut up. I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either." Just then the phone rang. Yes saved by the ring!

"Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Listen this is your manager."

"Hey John."

"Listen how would you and Matt feel about performing tomorrow night?"

"Sure that would be fantastic!"

"Great I'll send a limo to pick you boys up tomorrow at seven."

"Alright thanks mate." I told Matt what John said and he was excited about it.

"So are you going to ask April to come?"

"Maybe I don't know."

"Brother, if you don't ask you'll lose her to some other bloke." That made my mind up. I'll ask her. I hope April can come. I sat there and thought about what to say to her. That is until a voice pulled me out of my thoughts,

"Luke?" I turned around and there she stood in jean shorts and a tank top. Her hair was still dripping wet and I could feel the heat coming off of her. My voice was dry and I forgot everything that I was going to say.

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	5. He's Back

Luke just stood there with his mouth slightly open. He actually looked kinda cute.

"Luke?" He blinked a few times.

"Um April, uh, d-do you, do you want to-" Just then a huge bang came on the door.

"OPEN UP!!!!!" just then my heart stopped. Luke and I rushed to the window. He was looking out it and I was gripping his shoulders.

"Oh God…" I buried my face in his shoulder.

"APRIL! COME OUT HEAR RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

"Is that your dad?" I nodded my head. He pulled me into a bear hug and held me as the screaming continued. Tears ran down my face. Matt and Carolyn came running in. The door broke and I screamed. Luke pushed me towards Carolyn and he charged at my dad,

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!!!!!" Matt grabbed him and held him back. He looked at me and grabbed my arm and yanked me to him.

"YOU HIDING OUT HERE YOU LITTLE FREAK?!?!" I didn't say anything and he threw his fist in my face. Just then pulled up.

"What are you doing?" He glared at her and pulled me outside,

"This is MY step daughter and she is coming with ME."

"DON'T LET HIM MUM! HE'S HURTING HER!" She looked at him,

"If you don't let her go I will call the cops." He pulled a small knife out,

"A cop shows up at my door and I will kill her."

"Please …don't do it. It's not worth it. I'll be fine."

"SHUT UP!" He threw me into the car and I watched as Luke fought against his brothers hold,

"YOU SON OF A –"

"SHUT UP KID! She lives with ME. If you come near her I will not only kill her but I'll kill you as well." And he got in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched in horror as she got in the car bearing a new cut on her cheek. I watched and against my protest they drove away. I was going to get her back. I had to. I broke away from my brother and ran up the stairs. I could hear my mother and sister talking,

"Carolyn, write down where April lives," she did and I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs and grabbed the paper. The I went out the door with my brother behind me.

"LUKE, LUKE!" I turned around when he grabbed my arm, "Look, I know I cannot talk you out of this mate, but please be careful. Just…take care of yourself, and make sure she's ok." I nodded and took off.


	6. A New Family

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got closer to her house I could hear him yelling,

"WHY? HUH? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?" I heard a slap. My fists tightened. The phone inside rang.

"JUST STAY IN HERE UNTILL I COME BACK! YOU HEAR ME?" The door slammed. I peered through the window into her room. She had a cut on her lip and her cheek and bruise on her leg.

"April. April." She looked up and opened the window,

"What are you doing?" She whispered, "If he sees you-" I cut her off. I had to make a move. Through the window I pulled her into a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~April pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He actually kissed me. It was sweet and caring. I could feel a tear run down my face and he whipped it away.

"Come with me. Please." I looked into his eyes and then back to the door. And I could only think of one thing. That kiss.

"Alright." He helped me out of the window and we took off down the street. It was getting dark and we stopped just outside his house. He held my hand and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned down and kissed me again. This time it was longer and filled with more love and passion then before. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. He put his head up against mine.

"April," I smiled, I loved the way my name sounded with his accent, "I love you. I really do. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Luke, I love you too. And I love how much you care for me. Nobody in my life has ever cared this much for me."

"Well now, you have me. And Matt, Carolyn, and mum." He kissed me again and smiled, "And I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and he opened the door.

"Luke, is that you?" I could hear Matt and Carolyn running down the stairs.

"Did you bring April with you?" They came barreling down the stairs and stopped at the end of the stairs. Luke's arm was around my waist and they were both smiling towards us. Matt ran up and wrapped his arms around us.

"Look who's home!!!!"

"Matt," I was laughing and for once I was happy.

"Hey from now of love, we're your family."

"Yeah I've always wanted a sister."

"Hey!"

"Do you know what it's like living with these two blokes?"Carolyn was hugging me and Matt was clapping Luke on his back. A home. A family. My home. My Family.


	7. Brotherly, Sisterly time

I laid there beside Carolyn and we talked about everything.

"So tell me about you and my brother." I sighed,

"Oh alright, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, like…did he kiss you?" I laughed,

"Maybe."

"HE DID!" She squealed with joy and hugged me. "I can't believe the little bugger did that! I'm so happy for you April. I hope you'll stay with us and your father won't come back."

"Me too." We fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there on my bed as watched as my brother got ready for bed,

"So…"

"So…"

"Did you kiss her?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss her Luke?"

"What?" My brothers posture changed, he seemed to tense up,

"Did you kiss her? Oh come on mate you're my brother. You can tell me."

"Oh alright fine. Yes, I kissed her."

"AHA! I knew it! I knew you had a thing for her! Tell me did she kiss you back?"

"Yeah…"

"April and Luke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"

"OH SHUT IT WILL YOU!" I laughed as he sat down on the bed,

"But Luke, I'm happy for you. I really am. It's about time you found someone. So are you going to ask her to come with us? On the tour?" He let out a sigh and laid back on his bed,

"I don't know. I think I will. Should we ask Carolyn to go?"

"No, she wouldn't go for it. You know she wouldn't."

"Alright, I'll ask her in the morning." And with that he turned out the light.

"Goodnight Luke."

"Night Matt."


	8. life will never be the same

I woke up and Carolyn was still asleep. I made my way quietly out of the room and down the hall. I stood by the window watching the sun rise. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lips on my neck. I smiled,

"Morning Luke."

"Good morning April." He held onto me and put his head on my shoulder. "Would you like to come with me and Matt to our concert tonight?"

"Is Carolyn going to go?"

"I don't think she will. She doesn't really go for that sort of thing."

"Well I think I'll stay with Carolyn. I wouldn't want her to be alone you know." He pressed his lips to my neck and continued to move up to my cheek,

"Please…"

"Luke," I laughed, "I would love to be there, but I'm not feeling too well." I kissed him. A sweet loving kiss. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You and Matt go have fun." He smiled at me and kissed me again. His hands rested on my face as his lips danced over mine.

"Hey Luke lets- Oh ,man. Really?" Matt had walked in on us. He still kissed me and then we both smiled and laughed at Matt. "Come on Romeo, we've got a ride to catch."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." He laughed and left,

"Whatever mate. See ya later April."

"Bye Matt." He was gone and Luke kissed me again. He kept kissing.

"Don't you have to go?"

"He can wait a little longer." And he kissed me again. There was a honk and Matt was shouting for Luke to hurry up. He laughed and gave me one more long kiss before leaving,

"See you later darling."

"Bye Luke." And with that he left. Hours later Carolyn decided to go out with a friend,

"Are you sure you don't want to come? It'd be fun?"

"No, I'm alright I don't feel so good."

"Well, alright, if you need anything call me ok?"

"Yes mum." An hour later I got the call. The call that changed everything. They told me that Bros' manager was brining the boys home and that they didn't know yet. I ran to he bathroom and puked. I felt horrible. I puked my guts out all night until the boys came home. I was in the bathroom and I heard the door open. I could hear their mum talking to them and my heart broke when she finished. Life would never be the same.


	9. Authors note: ch8

this is the chapter with their sister I left out major dialog and followed interviews the boys made cuz i feel it wouldn't be right to use their pain in my story Their sister was killed by a drunk driver and her and a friend were killed The boys were on tour and their manger grabbed them and rushed them into a car to go home Their mum told them when they got home. They wrote a song called sister and Matt wrote a song years later Carolyn. Both are good and both are worth looking up. So this is to Matt Luke and Carolyn


	10. Just Not Your Day Matt

I walked out of Luke and Matt's bedroom in one of Matt's shirts. I made my way to the breakfast table and sat down beside Luke. I was still sleepy and the boys were simply rowdy.

"Morning love." Luke smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oi, isn't that my shirt?" I smiled at him and laughed,

"Yeah, I needed a shirt to sleep in."

"So you stole mine. Why couldn't you have stolen Luke's"

"Because yours was lying there on the dresser. Relax, I don't have germs or anything."

"I don't know about that."

"What'd you say?" He straightened up when he heard I caught him,

"Oh nothing," I smiled at him and ate the hot cakes that were set before me,

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Goss."

"No problem dear. It's so nice to have you staying with us." I smiled at the old woman and finished my breakfast. After I helped Mrs. Goss clean the table and then proceeded to our room. I shared a room now with Matt and Luke. At first their mum was a little hesitant, but eventually she agreed. I couldn't stay in Carolyn's room. It just didn't feel right. So I stayed in the boy's room. Matt slept in his bed, and Luke and I slept in what was now our bed. I closed the door and began to change. I just got my shirt off when the door swung open,

"AHHHH MATT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" His eyes widened as he realized what he just did and he threw his hands over his eyes,

"AH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!!!!!" I turned Matt around and led him out the door. I shut the door and finished changing. I walked down stairs to see a red faced Matt sitting on the couch,

"April, I'm really sorry. I had no idea you were in the room. I thought you were off with Luke. I'm so sorry." Just then Luke entered the room making Matt turn even redder with embarrassment.

"What's with him?" I smiled and sat down beside Matt.

"Oh he just accidently walked in on me while I was changing. Matt it's ok. I'm not mad. You just frightened me is all." Luke busted out laughing making Matt, if even possible, turn even redder.

"Oh shut up Luke. It's not like I meant to." He just kept laughing.

"I know but, still, I mean, it's you Matt. You're lead singer and you're the one turning red in the face."

I smacked him in the arm,

"Luke leave your poor brother alone." I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "So, boys, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we can do whatever you want to do." I smiled,

"Even shopping?" They laughed,

"Even shopping." I grabbed the two and ran out the door. We went to a few stores and each time girls would recognize us and freak out. Girls would flock to these two boys. Each time Luke would hold my hand tight or put his arm around my waist. We came home and I dropped all my bags on their floor.

"Do you have enough clothes love?" I threw a pillow at Matt as he went to take a shower. Luke sat down on the bed and pulled me down to sit on his lap. He held me close and kissed my neck.

"Will you come with us tomorrow? To our concert?" He kissed my neck again until I said yes.

"Sure, I'll go to your concert." He smiled and laid down on the bed pulling me with him. I snuggled up to his chest. It's been three weeks since the accident; life was starting to settle down.

At least…for now…


	11. Backstage

Today was the big day. I got to go with Luke and Matt to there concert. I was looking forward to it. The car pulled up with Craig already inside. Matt, Luke, and I piled in. Matt and Craig sat by each other while Luke and I sat by one another. He held my hand as I rested my head on his shoulder. When we finally got there we were surrounded by screaming fans. Girls reaching out for the boys and screaming for autographs. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd and into the building,

"Wow, is it always like that?"

"Not always. Usually we've got girls trying to hold on to us." I laughed and smacked his arm.

"I'm gonna sit over here while you guys get ready ok?" He nodded and gave me a long kiss before pulling away,

"Alright, Love you."

"Love you too." I sat in a chair by the door and read a book that had just been sitting there.

"Sherlock Holmes." I jumped startled by the tan man in front of me. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's alright. I'm April," I held my hand and he took it, but instead of shaking it like a normal person would he bowed slightly and kissed it,

"April, what a beautiful name. My name is Antonio." I tired not to blush and I could see Matt looking at me with his mouth slightly open,

"Nice to meet you Antonio."

"Are you working or are you here for the concert?"

"No, I'm with Bros." I could see Luke now and he was looking at Antonio with a hateful look."

"Aw, so you're a fan then?"

"I guess you could call it that." Luke was walking towards us now and I had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen. I stood and tried to say something but he cut me off,

"Are you here alone?"

"Boys, good you're here!" The studio manager had cut Luke off but Luke could still hear me,

"No, I'm not. Actually you see that blonde haired boy over there? The one with the earnings, the leather jacket, and the angry look on his face?" Antonio swallowed hard and a grin creped it's way onto my face,

"Luke? As in Luke Goss?"

"Mhm, So Antonio, what was it you were asking me again?"

"Hm? Oh, a, nothing it's not important. Hasta luego chica." He walked away in a bit of a hurry. I made my way in front of Luke who was smiling again,

"What did you say to him?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck as I wrapped my arms around him,

"Oh nothing, I just mentioned that my really hot boyfriend just happened to be part of a popular band. He seemed very…concerned." He laughed and kissed me,

"UGH! Really?!"

"Get a room!" Matt and Craig were making fun of us.

"What? Are you jealous?" They both laughed and I ran over to Craig and placed a huge wet kiss on his cheek,

"Ah! NO NOT ME!" Matt and Luke were cracking up,

"Don't think you're going to get away either Matt." He backed up

"Oh no." I ran around and caught him and gave him a big sloppy kiss,

"ACK! Girl I know I'm gorgeous and all, but Luke looks just like me. Go after him!" I laughed and ended up in Luke's arms again.

"I'll see you after the show?" His lips were so close to mine,

"I'll be waiting." And with that he gave me another kiss,

"Bros, you're on in 10…9…8…"

"I love you."

"5…4…3…" He gave me another kiss

"I love you too,"

"2…1…" And the boys ran on stage,

"Are you ready!?" Matt was so enthusiastic. It was going to be a fun night.


	12. Hotcakes of Forgiveness

The boys sang there songs from there Push album like "When will I be famous", "I owe you nothing", "Drop the boy", "Love to Hate You", "Shocked", "It's a Jungle", Ten Out of Ten", "Liar", and "I quit". The night was almost over as Matt said goodnight to the screaming crowd. They came running back stage, dripping with sweat and bearing smiles.

"So what did you think love?"

"Matt, I thought you all did a fantastic job." I gave him a hug even though he was kind of smelly.

"Oi, What about me?" I looked at Luke and smiled,

"You smell even worse,"

"HEY!"

"Sorry mate, but it looks like she likes me better than you now." I pushed Matt away slightly and put my hands on my hips,

"You smell too mate. What with all that hopping around and what not."

"HEY!"

"Not so funny now huh Matt?" I smiled and kissed Luke on the lips. He kissed back and I could tell he wanted to keep kissing but I could just make out of the corner of my eye Matt and Craig making gagging faces. I pulled just a little and whispered in his ear,

"Follow my lead." I took his hand and we made our way down the hall,

"Where you two headed?" We didn't reply and I pulled him down another hallway.

"Hey! Don't be going off no where." They were following after us and I pulled him into a room with me and shut the door. I pressed my ear to the door and listened for them to go running by. When they did I pulled open the door and hand in hand we sprinted back down the hallway and out the door where we were greeted by screaming fans. We fought our way to the car and got in just as the other boys came running out,

"DRIVE!" The driver began to pull away as Luke waved at them and I blew them a kiss.

"Hey! Come Back! Luke! April!" We laughed and kept going. When we got home the lights were off so we went in quietly. We made our way upstairs and Luke took a shower and I crawled into bed. About ten minutes later I felt the bed sink in beside me and an arm wrap around my waist. I felt his face pressed into my neck and my back against his bare chest,

"Good night Luke." He kissed me on the cheek before mumbling into my hair,

"Good night April." When I woke up the next morning I looked around the room and saw no sign of Matt. So I went downstairs and looked around there, still no sign of him.

"Where is he?" I went outside and there on the porch asleep were two boys. I smiled and began to laugh. They groaned and rolled over and opened their sleepy groggy eyes.

"Well ello there luvs. So how did you two sleep?" They both glared at me like brothers do and pulled themselves up off the ground.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast." They sat at the table with their heads resting on it and their eyes shut. Luke came down the stairs in jeans and no shirt,

"Well good morning fella's." they both groaned as Luke got nearer. "Wow, you both look terrible and you smell. Did it ever occur to you two to take a shower?" Matt raised his head and throw sleep deprived eyes glared at his brother,

"Luke, I would suggest you don't stay around to long. Once I'm done eating and I get some sleep and a shower, I'm going to seriously hurt you mate." He grinned at Matt before sitting down beside Craig who snoring by now. I sat the hotcakes down and woke Craig up.

"Well boys, I do feel somewhat sorry for you all last night. I hope you will accept my hotcakes of forgiveness." They looked at each other before they looked at me.

"We accept." They said through mouthfuls of hotcakes.

"Just tell me…how did you get home?"

"We caught a ride with our manager." Matt was getting another hotcake after he scarffed down three already.

"Yeah, his wife wasn't too happy though," Craig was getting two more hotcakes now, "She said, 'Are those hooligan boys who all the kids are making a fuss about? They smell and they look ridiculous.' I think she might have been American"

"Probably, cos that's how my mum sounded when she'd here my boom box playing." The boys ate seven hotcakes easily and they made their way upstairs to take showers and sleep. I was beginning to like this way of life.


	13. I'm Going Where?

I woke up without the familiar arms of Luke or the laughter of Matt. I looked around the house and no one was there. I found the note on the counter,

"Dear April,

Matt and I got called down to the studio. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up.

But the good news is, is that you can come down to the studio and hang out with us.

I'll see you when you get here.

-Luke &

Matt"

I smiled and ran up to take a shower and changed into my tank top and ripped jeans. I walked to the studio and when I got there I showed them my pass and went inside.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey Luke." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message." I smiled and gave him a kiss,

"Hey April,"

"Matt." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "those guys in the glass room want to talk to you."

I looked up and saw two men in suites watching me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine." I walked up into the glass room and said hello,

"Miss Porter, sit down. We need to talk."

"Ok…what's this about?"

"Are you living with a Mrs. Goss? "

"Miss Goss. She got divorced." They glanced at each other then back to me,

"Are you aware that your legal guardian Shawn McAllister."

"Yes but I-"

"Then you know that you are supposed to stay in his house."

"Yes but I-"

"And you've been living with the Goss' for four months now."

"I don't see what-"

"Answer the question Miss Porter."

"Yes, but again I don't-"

"Have you had any contact with your step father during that time?"

"No."

"Have you even been to your house since then?"

"No but I-"

"Miss Porter, basically you don't live with your step father. You don't talk to him. And you haven't had any contact with him in four months."

"Yes but I still don't see how-"

"Can I assume you don't like living with your step father."

"Yes, I hate the man. But my home is with-"

"Miss Porter you have three days to pack all your belongings."

"What?"

"We will be back to pick you up and take you to the air port. You will be living with your grandparents."

"But that's in the U.S."

"You are correct. You are being deported more or less."

"But my home is with Matt and Luke. I can't leave them. I-I have to stay here. There must be a mistake."

"No mistake mam." Tears wee rolling down my cheeks. This could not be happening to me. Not now. Not when I was actually happy with my life. I could hear the door open and they left. I was left alone in this room. The air felt thin and I found it hard to breathe. Then the door opened again and I saw the concerned face of Luke,

"Babe what's wrong? What'd they say?" He came over to my side and I stood up and hugged him,

"They're sending me back to America. I'm supposed to live with my grandparents in Texas." I sobbed into his chest and he only held me tighter. I could feel his whole body tense. I looked up into his eyes and I saw the pain and the anger that were mixing together in them. He held me tight to him again,

"We'll get through this. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Promise?" A small smile played at the corners of his lips,

"Promise."


	14. No goodbye because goodbye means forever

I was leaving today and depression set in majorly around the house. Matt was sulking around and Luke was so angry that he wouldn't talk to anyone. Finally I had him alone in the bedroom,

"Luke…" He wouldn't look at me," Luke," I walked over and turned him around to face me. His face was hard but his eyes were pleading. I reached up and kissed his soft lips. He kissed back tenderly, "I need you and Matt to snap out of this deep blue funk that you both are in." He smiled and I knew he would. I was using one of my American phrases again.

"I just …I just don't want to loose you." His voice was pleading and it was breaking my heart, "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me, and now…now I'm loosing you."

"Hey, listen to me Luke, you are not loosing me. I will come back, but while I'm gone I expect you to carry on. I also want to here from you regularly." He smiled and gave me a much more fired up passionate kiss,

"I'll call you," He kissed me, "I'll write you," He kissed me again; "I'll come see you on the holidays too." I buried my head into his chest and he held me tight to him." Matt had just walked in and was looking at us with a grin,

"Well don't I get a hug too love?" I laughed and let go of Luke,

"Of course you do, come here Matt." He did with a big grin and I gave him a big bear hug.

"You know I'm going to miss you love? Right?" He was still holding me,

"Of course I do. And I'll miss you. But Luke here has promised to write me, call me, and come see me on holidays, and I expect the same from you too." He grinned at me,

"Of course! I don't want my brother to outdo me now do I?" I laughed and pulled Luke into our hug as well,

"Oh…I'm going to miss you guys…" They agreed and held me tight.

Later that day we were standing at the airport and the boys were seeing me off onto the plane. It was gloomy day and it was getting ready to rain, but the paparazzi was sill there none the less,

"Mrs. Goss…I can't thank you enough for everything you did. You are the mother I never had. I am going to miss you." She gave me a big hug,

"I'm just sorry you couldn't stay. You are always welcome here deary. You have made my boys very happy." Next was Matt,

"Matt," I gave him a big hug, "I want to hear all your new songs and I want to see your face in America soon, got it?" He had tears starting to stir in his eyes and he smiled at me,

"Of course love. I wouldn't dream of not seeing you again."

"Don't forget your promise."

"I won't forget."

"Good." Finally it was Luke. My heart was breaking at the sight of him. I gave him a huge hug and we just stayed that way for a long time,

"April, I love you." I only gripped him tighter,

"I love you too Luke. And I'm going to miss you something awful. I'm going to hold you to your promise."

"God knows you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to say goodbye,"

"Then don't." I kissed him. He held me tight and put as much passion as he could into this one kiss. I held him there not wanting to let go. But the weather said differently. Rain began to poor down. I let go and took one last look at my family. We were under the cover of the building and I took off for the plane with a man holding an umbrella. I was half way up the plane stairs when I stopped and turned around. Luke was still standing there.

"Will you wait just a moment please?"

"Sure thing miss."

"Thank you." I took off running down the steps. The rain pounding in my face. Luke also was running to meet me. When we reached each other we simply locked in each other's embrace and he placed a kiss more passionate the any other one on my lips. Our lips fought each other and finally we caved, His tongue was locked with mine and we didn't even care if people were taking pictures or of the rain that was hammering us. All we cared about was each other. He took my face in his hands,

"I love you, more than anything. I want you to be the girl that I spend the rest of my life with. I swear we will be together again. I promise." My tears were mixing with the rain now,

"I know you love me. And I know we will be together again. I love you, I just don't… I can't leave I just…" He placed a much softer and sweeter kiss on my lips now and held me close,

"Then I won't say goodbye because goodbye means forever…instead, I'll say April, I love you and the next time that you and I are together, and neither of us is going anywhere, I swear I'm going to marry you." I laughed and smiled at him with tears. He was simply rambling in the heat of the moment, but it was cute,

"I love you too Luke. You will be the only one for me." I kissed him one more time before taking off again. This time I actually got on the plane and sat right by the window. I looked out and just as the plane was taking off I waved and blew a kiss and received the same thing from my boys. When we were finally in the air I began to ball. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't stop. Life wasn't fair."


	15. back home just in time for christmas

Life back here in America was boring. I mean I love my grandparents, but I missed my boys. My family. They put me in school, and all the girls wanted to here about my trip to England. I mean it was nice to see my girlfriends again, but it wasn't the same. The boys lived up to there promise and called me and I got a letter from them both every week. I cried every night when I heard from them. They would send me pictures and albums and videos. I was excited though because Luke, Matt, and their mum were coming for Christmas. The next day I was heading out with May, Rachel, and Kelly.

"So did you meet any guys?" I smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"The look on your face says it all."

"Maybe…"

"Do tell!"

"Spill, everything."

"Listen mates-"

"Mates?"

"You really have gone British on us haven't you?"

"May, Rachel, Kelly! Shut it!" They did, "I'm not going to tell you." They broke out in a fit, "But! You will get to meet them later."

"Them!"

"As in more than one?"

"Oh, she has been busy."

"Will you all shut it!"

"When do they get here?" I looked at my house and saw the car that was pulling into it. I smiled,

"Now." Luke stepped out and I ran to meet him. He held his arms out and I jumped into them,

"April!" He kissed me about a billion times before Matt chimed in,

"Oi! I want a hug too!" I let go of him and wrapped my arms around Matt's neck and squeezed him tight. "Ello darling, how are you?"

"Good, oh I missed you both. Mrs. Goss!"

"Now what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Goss?" I smiled,

"Ello mum." I gave her a hug and I turned around to see my friends with their mouths hanging open,

"Um, April…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we borrow you for a moment?" I gave the boys a look, who smiled and gave me hugs and I walked away with the girls,

"Yes."

"Bross?"

" You're datin one the hottest guys in England?"

"Why didn't you spill the moment you got back?"

"And mum? You called her mum?"I laughed,

"Because, I wanted to see your faces when they pulled up." They scowled at me then it turned to big flirtatious smiles and batting of eyelashes. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a head on my shoulder,

"Eh love,"

"Luke, Matt. This is May, Rachel, and Kelly. Girls this is Luke and Matt Goss. Luke's mine so don't get any ideas." Matt laughed and Luke smiled while the girls turned red, "Matt however," His laughing stopped, "Is single at the moment." The girls smiles appeared again and the batting of the eyelashes returned,

"Oi hang on, April that's not right." He back up as the girls got closer. "APRIL!" Luke and I were laughing so hard,

"Alright, alright girls, back down. You can't have the boy." They all looked sad but listened to me,

"Look I'll see you girls tomorrow. I've got to show these two blokes around this hick town of ours." They left and I held my boys in my arms content with the time I had with them.


	16. Parades and stolen mistletoe kisses

I lied there in my bedroom with my head on Luke's chest. His hand running through my hair. My friends, ever since they heard who I was dating, had kept begging me to get them Bros stuff and get them time with them, but I told them that they were here on holiday and really didn't want to be bombarded with people. But, I told them if they behaved and acted civilized that they could come over for new Years. It was good to have them here. He had been here for a week now and tomorrow was Christmas and then the New Year and then they would be gone the next day. I didn't want them to go.

"I wish it was always the day before Christmas." He laughed,

"Why?"

"Because then you'd always be here with me." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. The kiss deepened and I felt his tongue roam my mouth. Not once did I think about closing door,

"Ehm." We broke and looked up to see a cheeky Matt standing there,

"Look as much as I enjoy watching you two make kissy faces at each other all day…" The sarcasm was always ever present, "…but mum and your grandparents want us downstairs."

"Matt,"

"Yes?"

"Come here." He did and I put big smooches on his cheeks,

"AH love! Why'd you do that! You know I hate that!" Luke and I were dying,

"Well that's why I did it." We made our way downstairs to find Mrs.- I mean mum, grandfather, and grandmother all laughing and having a goodtime.

"Oh boys, Mrs. And Mr. McAllister invited us to go see the Christmas parade that the town holds every year."

"A parade!" Matt was like al little kid,

"I think that's a yes from Matt. What about you Luke?" He looked at me and I winked at him,

"Sure I'll go." We all were getting our coats and heading out the door when I realized I forgot something,

"Oh wait! I forgot my hat! Go ahead and get the car started, I'll be out in a minute." I ran up the stairs and grabbed my hat and on the way out I noticed mistletoe hanging in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. I chuckled to myself. My grandparents always put that up every year. I got in the car and we made our way to the parade.

The lights were beautiful and Mat loved every minute of it. His eyes sparkled with all the colors of the lights and Luke and I kept smiling at his childishness. I was snuggled up against Luke and frankly I was quite warm. But eventually all good things must come to an end and we made our way home. We were all moving around downstairs. Going in and out of the kitchen but none of us at the same time. However that streak was broken when Matt was coming into the kitchen and I was going out.

"Ah! Now ya got to kiss 'er Matt."

"What?"

"You're standing under mistletoe son." He looked up,

"You gotta kiss 'er on the lips Matt."

"WHAT? But-but-" Luke was having a ball. He was laughing his head off at his brother's predicament. Poor Matt, his face was turning scarlet red. I smiled at him,

"Well go on mate, kiss her. But careful or I just might have to hurt you." He chuckled at his brother's comment, but I could see he was slightly scared of that too. I smiled at him,

"Sorry." And he placed a quick kiss on my lips. There was cheering and Luke was now crying with laughter. Matt was still scarlet and I sat down beside Luke on the couch. We were watching old Christmas movies and Luke and I were out of it. Both of us had fallen asleep, and when we woke everyone was already in bed. A blanket had been laid over us and slowly I stood up. Trying not to wake him, I made my way out into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and began to drink it,

"You're up late." I turned around to see Luke leaning in the doorway,

"And you're up early." It was one in the morning and it was snowing hard outside. He smiled at me and I got closer to him to the point where we were both in the doorway.

"You know, now, you have to kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yeah we're under mistletoe." His face was dangerously close to mine and his lips were just hovering over mine,

"And who says that I have to kiss you?" he placed a slow kiss on my lips and kept deepening it,

"How was that?"

"Eh, could've been better." He smirked at me and wrapped his arms around me and kept kissing me,

"I love you darling."

"I love you too." And the snow kept pounding away outside while we kept kissing inside.


	17. Christmas Morning

It was Christmas morning and Luke and I were wrapped in each others arms on the couch when an eager Matt came bounding down the stairs,

"Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Shut up Matt." I giggled at Luke's plea for sleep,

"Oh come on, it's Christmas Luke." He groaned and pulled me closer to him and he nuzzled my neck,

"Wake up!" matt pulled the blanket off of us and then he began to pull Luke's foot.

"Alright that's it." Luke jumped off the coach and pinned his brother to the floor.

"April! Help!"

"You did that all on your own Matt."

"Luke!" Luke and I were laughing and mum and granddad and grandmother came in laughing as well,

"What's goin on here?"

"Oh just the usual grandfather."

"Luke let your brother go."

"But mum, he woke us up."

"Luke let Matt up." He did and Matt laughed,

"HA!"

"Matt you just get to open your presents last." His mouth fell open and he gaped at us,

"But mum-"

"Ha! Serves you right mate." Matt made a face and grandmother opened her presents first. Grandfather gave her a new bracelet and mum and he boys gave her a new quilt and I gave her a new jacket. Grandfather was next and he got a new jacket as well and a new pair of shoes and a new radio, since I sot of broke the last one. Then it was mum's turn. My grandparents got her a necklace with Matt and Luke's pictures in it and I gave her a bracelet with blue and silver twisted into it. She gave me a hug and even got a little teary eyes. Then it was the boys turn.

"Well, mum, we couldn't exactly bring your present here, but we have a video to explain it and show you your gift." They popped in the tape and Matt and Luke's face come onto the screen.

"Is it on?"

"Yeah mate it's on." That was Craig. I knew that voice.

"Ok, so mum. It's Christmas morning."

"And we wanted to give you something that you never had."

"Yeah, so we went out."

"And really thought about what you needed most, with the help of April." I smiled remembering when the boys rang me up to ask for help.

"So."

"We."

"Bought you."

Then together they unveiled her gift, "A new car." I heard mum gasp and she had tears in her eyes,

"Hope you like it mum."

"Love you."

"Love you too mum."

"Oh boys," She pulled them into a hug and then kissed them both,

"Alright, now it's April's turn." Granddad and grandmother gave me a new leather jacket. Then mum gave me a new pair of earrings that were small crosses. Then it was Matt's gift. He gave me a box and it held tons of videos,

"I thought that I would video tape everything you missed since you left." I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Oh thank you Matt, that means so much to me." Luke sat picked up my gift or should I say gifts and sat down beside me. I smiled at him as I opened the first one which was a small thin box. I opened it and gasped when I saw it. It was a beautiful silver necklace with and "A" and an "L" linked together.

"Luke I-" He put the second box in my lap and when I opened it I lost my breath. It was a silver bracelet with an inscription on the back, "To you my love, the girl I fell madly in love with."

"Luke…"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." I wrapped my arms around his neck kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." Next it was Luke's turn. Mum gave him a new pair of shoes and my grandparents gave him a belt buckle with a bull's skull on it. Matt gave him a necklace and I gave him a leather jacket that said "BEAT" on it and had studs all over it.

"Wow, I love it. Thanks love." He kissed me on the cheek and then it was Matt's turn. He also got a new pair of shoes from his mum and a bull's skull belt. Luke gave him a new watch and I gave him a white leather jacket with a belt and studs that said "BOOGIE" on it.

"I love it darling!" He gave me a big hug and we all got ready for Christmas dinner. This had to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
